My wish
by Kuroisoul
Summary: I find a genie lamp and wish for Sesshomaru.... Not too smart am I. Two chappies.
1. Chapter 1: what the

Kuroisoul: This is my first story, so don't be too mean.

Tai: I htink it could have been longer.

Kuroisoul: SHUT UP! anywho, read and review. And any flames will be met with most harshly!

Tai: you mean Sskyra, don't you?

Kuroisoul: yes, I do. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Chapter 1: what the?

Kelly was walking home from school when she tripped and fell.

Kelly: what the... hey! picks up a lamp A magic lamp!

Kelly ran home and went to her room and rubbed the lamp and a genie came out.

Genie: hello, master. What is your wish?

Kelly: Oh, let's get some things straight. My name is Kelly, not 'master'. What's yours?

Genie: My name is Sahdhitta, mas... I mean Kelly.

Kelly: that's much better. Now for my first wish...hmmmmmmm.. I know! I wish Sesshomaru was sleeping on my bed!

Sahdhitta: as you wish.

In a puff of bluish smoke, Sesshomaru appeared on Kelly's bed.

Kelly: Wow!

Kelly then climbed into the bed next to Sesshomaru and stared at him.

Yeah, It was a short chappie, but it gets better, really. I am going to start another soon and update this one as often as possible.


	2. Chapter 2:awakenings and plans

Kuroisoul:yay! chappie 2!

Tai: finally...

Kuroisoul: yes,thanx for the review bird airplane plant thing ()  
I have made this chappie longer and hopefully it won't be too long before I update.

Tai: no kidding. Don't worry, I'll make sure she puts more up soon!

Kuroisoul: you aint the boss of me. I aint updating till I get more reviews! And I also making 2 other fan-fics, neither of which are posted yet. and if I mispell anything, tell me so I can make sure I don't make the same mistake! Her you go faithfull fans!

Chapter 2: Awakening and plans

Sesshomaru started to wake up.

Sesshomaru: uhhhhhh

Kelly: good morning.

Sesshomaru: who are you? Where am I?

Kelly: Your in my room. Don't worry about Rin, I'm sure she's fine with Jaken.

Sesshomaru clenching fist: how do you know about Rin?

Kelly: I know a lot of things. I watch… you and your brother.(was gonna say T.V.) I know quite a bit about the two of you.

Sesshomaru: still has fist: you have been spying on me.

Kelly: I guess you could call it that.

Sesshomaru: So why am I here.

Kelly: to be to the point, I think your cute. Sesshomaru's eye start twitching what would you do if I kissed you right now?

Sesshomaru: I'd kill you.

Kelly thought for a minute. Then grabbed Sesshomaru's face and kissed him.

Sesshomaru: Wench!

He grabbed Kelly by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

Kelly: You underestimate my knowledge! I can give you the Tetsuiega and Inuyasha's head!

Sesshomaru let go of her and she collapsed on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru: How do you plan on doing that?

Kelly: I have something not even Naraku can stand against, if used right.

Sesshomaru: your bleeding.

Kelly looked down at her shoulder where Sesshomaru's claws had left a large gash.

Kelly: You naughty boy.

Kelly grabbed her lamp and rubbed it. Sahdhitta came out in blue smoke.

Sahdhitta: yes, Kelly.

Sesshomaru: What kind of magic is this!

Kelly: I wish for my shoulder to be healed.

Her shoulder glowed a radiant blue and the gash disappeared.

Kelly: Now, for wish number 3…

Kuroisoul: You'll have to wait for the next chappie to see.

Tai: Yes, I hate it when she does that too.

Kuroisoul: review! yay!( I had cheesecake for breakfast! HYPER HYPER HYPER!)

Tai: OH GOD, WHO DID THAT! NOOOOOO! HELP ME! OH GOD, SHE HAS A BLOWTORCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Kuroisoul: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM A CROSS BETWEEN NARAKU AND MIROKU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I'M A PSHYCO!


	3. Chapter 3: wish 3 and then some

Kuroisoul: so far, birdairplanething, you are my only fan. sobs but don't worry pulls out a bazooka I will find those people and make them read this! what else is government funding for?

Tai: They actually let her in the millitary... You know America is really going down when they let someone like her in...

Kuroisoul: points bazooka at Tai what did you say! I have a bazooka here!

Tai: I aint scared.

Kuroisoul: what?

Tai: you forgot to load it.

Kuroisoul: oh, thanx. load bazooka now I shall depart!

Tai: hits himself in the head why did I tell her it wasn't loaded! WHY!

Chapter 3: the Third wish… and then some

Kelly: Now, for wish number three. I wish me, you and Sesshomaru were all back in his world!

Sahdhitta: As you wish…

The room grew dark, and then she had a feeling like being pulled through Jell-o. The darkness was so deep, she couldn't see her own nose, then a spot of light barely noticeable appeared in the distance, and grew larger and larger until it was blinding. Kelly looked away for a second and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a field with Sesshomaru on her right and Sahdhitta on her left.

Kelly: wow… this is the feudal era… in Japan…

Sahdhitta: so now what is your wish.

Kelly: huh, my wish… didn't I already make three wishes?

Sahdhitta: Yes, but now we are in another world, the rules are three wishes per person, but nothing like this has ever happened. So you get three more.

Kelly: 0.0 …This is wicked awesome! Alright… my next wish… I KNOW! There was an obscure fan-fic that I wrote a long time ago called The unknown factor, I wish I was Kiara from that fan-fic! (since I have never posted that fan-fic, I will tell you here that Kiara was Naraku's half-sister… oh boy)

Sahdhitta: as you wish.

Black smoke swirled around Kelly changing her little by little into Kiara( oh, and the way Kiara looks is a lot like Yura of the hair, but with a black lace dress that goes to her knees and has just lace for the sleeves, instead of the super skimpy… whatever that was that Yura wore and with longer hair. So that you all got the visual in your heads)

Kelly: yes. I like this. Now for my second wish, I wish that Kagome would sense jewel shards where I am, even though I don't got any. And for my third wish… I don't need anything else, so your free to go.

Sahdhitta: thank you.

In a puff of blue smoke Sahdhitta disappeared.

Sesshomaru: so you look different…

Kelly: I also have all sorts of wicked powers now, so look out Inuyasha… here I am!

Kuroisoul's answering machine: bleep I am not here right now, I am either causing mass destruction or running from the law, please post and I will update when I return. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! bleep


	4. Chapter 4: A new face

Chapter 4:

Kiara:yawn It's getting late. We should get some sleep.

Sesshomaru: And where are we planning on doing that.

Kiara: Right here.

Kiara raised her right hand palm upward and large vines grew out of the ground intertwined and formed a huge hut. Sesshomaru just stared at it

Kiara: told you I had cool powers.

Kiara and Sesshomaru went inside. Sesshomaru laid down on the floor and got comfortable. Then Kiara laid her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru: what do you think you're doing?

Kiara: I am using you as a pillow, now shut up and go to sleep. I'm more powerful than you now.

Sesshomaru: grrrrrr

The next day:

Kiara and Sesshomaru woke up to the sounds of footsteps.

Kiara: who is there!

Person outside: eep!

Kiara: who are you!

Person outside: I am Aldo. A fox demon.

Aldo walked inside.

Aldo: your pretty. Are you looking for a mate?

Kiara: …well …

Sesshomaru grabbed Kiara by the arm and took her off to the side.

Sesshomaru: you aren't seriously considering that, are you!

Kiara: why not.

Sesshomaru: you don't know him!

Kiara: so. I haven't exactly known you all my life either.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

Aldo: Hey, you guys gonna kiss or something!

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder slowly, then charged at Aldo. Aldo ran outside.

Aldo: c'mon, grandma!

All of a sudden vines came out of the ground and grabbed Aldo and Sesshomaru by the arms and legs.

Aldo: what the…?

Kiara walked up to Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face.

Kiara: Bad!

Aldo: Hahahahahahahaha! You gotta take that from a girl!

Kiara walked up to him, and kicked him between the legs.

Aldo: moaning in pain owwwwwww

Kiara: that's what you get.

Aldo: I'm sorry…

The vines retreated back into the ground.

Kiara: What are you doing here, anyways.

Aldo: I'm looking for my long lost brother, Shippo.


End file.
